The Feelings
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Draco feels like he is being stared at. Who is the culprit? None other than the famous Weasley Twins! Threesome Fred/George/Draco Yaoi action! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**So incredibly sorry for the late chapters and oneshots! My beta suddenly left me hanging so I had to find a new one (as I don't like to beta my own work as much- I'm good at it, but as I made it, I could mess up XD). I hope you'll like this fic- I decided I was going to try PWPs (even though I still hate them a bit…) and so, without further ado, I give you my fic!**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

_**The Feelings**_

At first, when Draco felt as if he was being stared at, he had believed the culprit to be none other than the Boy-Wonder. It seemed justifiable at the time to him- after all, they hadn't been at each other's throats for a while, 'Maybe he doesn't want to be friends…' Draco had thought at the time. Of course, he was worrying for nothing. Harry himself asked what was wrong with Draco. Then there had been that knowing smirk he was given just before breakfast.

And don't get him started on breakfast! It was as if every time Draco put his fork full of eggs or a strip of bacon to his mouth, he felt that stare. It had been pissing him off- which Blaise had noted (and had also given the Blonde boy a knowing smirk as well) - so Draco had left breakfast early, eating little.

He also felt like he was being followed (being the son of a Death Eater did that to you) but every time Draco glanced back, no matter how shuttered it had been, no one was there. It was infuriating!

'Then again…' Draco thought now, 'they could have been under the invisibility cloak…'

However, at the time Draco didn't think that.

Draco felt like he was being watched at lunch too- to the point where he didn't touch his food (this was going to start becoming unhealthy soon if he didn't eat anything, but at the moment he didn't care one bit) but rather gazed at the masses of students sitting and eating their lunch; but he didn't find anyone. He would have pulled out his hair if it didn't look wrong on a Malfoy.

This feeling ended up lasting three days (yes, even in his dorms!) and it was just getting to the point where Draco didn't care what he looked like because he was going crazy. He hadn't seen anyone looking, gazing, not even a glance at or near his direction! Well, people had glanced in confusion at Draco's very un-Malfoy like behavior and both Harry and Blaise were still giving him knowing smirks.

He was even muttering (muttering!) as he headed to his dorms after dinner on the third day. However, unlike those other days, Draco felt hands pull him into an alcove in a wall, one on his mouth and one grasping around his hips. Draco also heard the whispered word, "stupefy," before all went dark.

When Draco had woken again he was in the Room of Requirements. He would know he had been in there enough to know! He was also lying on a large, king sized bed with black sheets and comforter, and had his clothes off.

"What the bloody…" Draco muttered as he quickly pulled the covers closer to hide his nude body.

"Aww- why go and hide…"

"…that wonderful body of yours?"

Draco heard the two voices speak as if reading the other's mind. Draco had no doubts as to who was speaking.

Turning his head, Draco gazed at the Weasley Twin's faces; then, his anger boiling in his blood, he did the very thing Malfoy's never do, he snapped.

"What the bloody hell do you think you guys are doing, staring at me without my clothes on no less? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Why did you attack me? And the staring! Do you guys know how upsetting it is to be stared at but have no idea who is doing it? Of course, your 'Perfect Golden Boy' was just smirking away without a care for what was happening!"

As Draco continued to rant about the unfairness of life as he knew it, the twins slowly closed in, coming closer and closer towards the obviously upset boy. To them, it was obvious that the boy (besides being upset) was nervous and scared, and who wouldn't be with two older wizards in the same room as you as you are on a bed, naked, and without protection of your handy dandy wand? It didn't help at all that Draco was also trained to expect the worst of every situation.

As they came to stand besides Draco, Draco finally lost his air supply and just sat there panting, a glare planted on his pale face.

"We did this for a reason," Fred reasoned logically with Draco, taking the lead from his twin.

"Well?" Draco snapped as a minute ticked by. Really, you couldn't expect anyone to finish the sentence correctly!

"We would rather show you…" George avoided, sliding his gaze towards his twin for support.

Draco watched- too shocked to move as George turned back to face him and reached out to caress his cheek. In the corner of his eye, Draco saw Fred step up to the head of the bed behind him and crawl on so that he was kneeling with his legs grasping Draco's hips softly but strongly. George drew his face forward and gently kissed him; first on the forehead, then the eye lids, closing Draco's eyes in the process, cheeks, nose, and finally the lips. Draco also felt a pair of warm lips on his neck, carefully kissing and nipping at his tender flesh.

Fred and George both heard the soft moan emitting from the petite blonde boy, despite said boy being embarrassed by that fact.

Draco didn't know what to do, should he press up against Fred behind him with his arms wrapped around George, or vice versa?

The twins could feel the confusion coursing through Draco and gave encouragement- Fred wrapping his arms around Draco's slender hips and George running his tongue across Draco's own pair of lips.

Draco gasped as he felt the unknown feelings running through his body. George, taking the opportunity to do so, pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth, mapping out the unknown territory; Draco groaned quietly, feeling the lips on his neck form a smirk as then went on sucking at a particularly sweet spot behind his ear. Despite being named Slut of Slytherin, Draco was as close as you can get to being a virgin without actually being one, having only one partner in the past (an older Slytherin boy who is no longer at Hogwarts, having graduated some years ago).

As George and Fred pulled back, Draco blushed. He was embarrassed, damn it! He was allowed to be! He didn't see the twin's exchange of a smirk as he was currently picking at a string on one of the patterns sewn into the comforter. "Draco?" he heard, but didn't look up. He was afraid they would just tease him about how easy he was.

George placed a finger under his chin and raised his head so that they were looking eye to eye. "Listen to us; we have been in love with you for a while. Even when you were a total git we still loved you." Fred said behind him. George continued with, "Please be with us."

Draco paused, confused. "You want me to be with both of you? But isn't that cheating?"

"No, not if we are all together. Please?" Fred and George nearly begged at the same time.

Draco looked back down, thinking. As he continued to not give an answer, the twins both were thinking along the lines of, 'So he doesn't want us?'

Instead, much to their disbelieve, they heard the Blonde say, "Who told you that I liked you guys?"

"Blaise told Neville, who told Harry, who told us," Was his only reply.

"Then remind me to thank 'hem," Draco asked as he slipped one hand toward Fred and one toward George. Their grins were so happy; Draco couldn't help but grin back in reply as he pulled George down for a kiss.

Draco felt Fred's hands on his naked body, on gripping his left hip lightly as the other grazed his torso, tweaking the nipples and carefully running his nails down the center. Draco mewled and pressed his hips back to Fred's clothed erection; George took advantage again of Draco's weakness and slipped his tongue back into Draco's mouth.

Draco began to pant as the two older boys ravished him. They continued on the path of slow torture, before Draco started moaning again. Then they switched places; George running his tongue down Draco's neck and chest to suckle at his collar bone, leaving a ruby red mark before going to his right nipple even as Fred lifted Draco's head around to get a kiss from behind.

Draco groaned loudly at the ministration, his breath coming in fast breaks. "Please…" He whispered into Fred's lips while George gave Draco's chest butterfly kisses between his right to his left nipple before nipping his left and bringing the pearly nub into his mouth to run his tongue and teeth along it. Draco mewled again, and begged, "Please!"

Fred and George both smirked as Draco begged for them. "Please what?" they both said at once.

Draco moaned again; that was hot. Lifting his heavy lids, he saw George lift his head to gaze passionately at Fred and Fred gazed right back, just as passionately, "Please, finish me!" Draco nearly screamed as both of their hands reached down and gently ran them up and down his erection when he didn't answer quickly enough.

Fred smirked before getting up and shedding his clothing. As he finished, George got up and began taking off his clothes too; Fred took George's place and began giving butterfly kisses to Draco's left side, running his mouth down his neck, and leaving another bruise like mark on Draco's left collar bone. Draco combed his fingers through Fred's hair, feeling the bed dip slightly as George got in position in Fred's old spot.

"Lean forward Draco," George asked quietly, almost a whisper but an obvious command. Draco did as told and whimpered, his hands falling to either side of Fred's hips and crouching on his knees. A hand reached in front of his mouth, and George ordered again in a heat filled voice, "Suck."

Draco did as told once again, Fred's hands holding his hips in place as George pulled his fingers out with a plop from Draco's mouth and dragged them down his spine.

"Make sure to scream extra loud for us," They both asked before George slipped one finger inside of Draco's tight muscles.

Draco did moan loudly, his arse stretching to wrap around the appendage invading his space. It was glorious. Draco's hands clenched as another finger was added and he bit his lip to keep back a louder groan.

Fred raised one of his hands from Draco's hips and brought it down slightly, a semi-quiet crack of skin hitting skin reverting throughout the room. Draco opened his eyes, his arse clenching again to glance hazy eyed at Fred. "What…" Draco asked softly.

"You will not hold back any moans, groans, or screams against us. Is that understood?" Fred ordered Draco, his hand going back to its original place at Draco's hip.

Draco merely nodded, his cock twitching at the obvious domination going on. As a third finger wiggled into his entrance, Draco was given an expected look (not that he really noticed with his eyes closed), but he had did as he was told, giving a loud shout of approval as he was stretched even more. Both Fred's and George's cocks twitched in anticipation of what was to come, literally and physically!

When Draco began to softly thrust against the fingers, George believed him to be ready; with one last thrust of fingers and hips, George grazed Draco's prostate before pulling out.

Draco gave an extremely loud shout turned groan of disappointment when George pulled out of his entrance.

"Fred?" George questioned, "Where do you want it?"

"I want it in his arse." he commented quickly, as if the moment was going to pass any second.

George merely nodded again and switched positions with Fred.

Grasping his hips again, Fred waited for George to get the lube from the side drawer and put it on his aching erection, groaning softly as he felt his brother's hand grasp its tender flesh. George replaced the bottle in the drawer and kneeled in front of Draco's mouth, gazing darkly at Draco as Draco instantly took the tip into his mouth.

Fred moaned again softly as he saw his soon to be lover suck off his twin before carefully pushing into Draco's tight hole. All three groaned harshly as they felt Draco clench around the members invading his body.

Draco kept moaning like it was a mantra, his mouth filled to the brim with George's cock and his arse filled just as much with Fred's cock.

Soon, it didn't take long with Draco's mouth on and around his cock and the vibrations surrounding it, for George to be spewing, "I'm…I'm gonna…." That was as far as he got, too, before he came in Draco's mouth; all his cum was swallowed by Draco's awaiting mouth.

George fell back faintly as he watched his brother continue to pound into Draco and Draco panting with his hips thrusting up to meet each pound. He waited as he saw Draco start to come close to coming. Pretty soon, he too was saying, "I'm cuming!" Draco screamed hoarsely as his arse clamped to Fred's cock, his own releasing spurt after spurt of cum, which landed on the bed spread with a quiet splat.

Fred came right after Draco, the feeling of his cock clutched in the tight sheath too much for him. With a final thrust, he released is cum deep in Draco's arse. George, thinking that the whole thing was so incredibly hot, came again, just at the sight of it.

Few moments later, but feeling much longer, all three boys was laying on each other in post-orgasmic bliss. Draco was softly combing his hands through the twin's hair, feeling incredibly happy for being in between the two. The twins were also thinking about how lucky they were for having Draco in their arms together, not just one or the other.

Accioing his wand, Fred cleaned up the three of them and the bed before bringing the covers down and cuddling Draco in so that he was spooning from behind and George was hugging Draco from the front. Pretty soon all were in the land of dreams, thinking about all the things they would me doing in the future, together.

**The End.**


End file.
